A patient with hemiparesis is typically able to move one arm in a normal manner, but the other arm on the opposite side of their body is at least partially paralysed. In simple terms, the paralysis of the arm is caused by damage to the brain in areas that control the arm or that side of the body. Physically, there is actually nothing actually wrong with the paralysed limb. Neuroplastic recovery from brain injury and the rehabilitation of an affected arm by bilateral relearning and cortical remodeling is well known. Briefly, this involves retraining undamaged parts of the brain, which previously carried out different functions from controlling limbs, to control the paralysed limbs. Neuroplasticity is the fundamental issue that supports the scientific basis for treatment of acquired brain injury with goal-directed experiential therapeutic programs in the context of rehabilitation approaches to the functional consequences of the injury.
Some exercise devices have been developed to assist with the retraining rehabilitation for the affected limbs. One example is the bilateral arm trainer proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,981. This bilateral arm trainer comprises a pair of sliding tracks along with a pair of handles that can slide back and forth along a respective track. The handles can be either yoked or unyoked and arm exercises involving repetitive push and pull movements by sliding the handles back and forth along the track are used in the rehabilitation process.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise device and/or exercise system for bilateral upper limb training, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.